psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Dilara
Opis Dilara jest siedemnastoletnią młodą suczką rasy Owczarek Belgijski Malinois i z zawodu jest aktorką, a pobocznie fotografem. Jest BFF Patty. Wygląd Dilara jest brązowa z czarnym pyszczkiem , końcówką ogonka i bokiem łap. Jej oczy są brązowe. Charakter Dilara jest silna ,kocha adrenalinę , miła , wesoła , czasami oschła , mądra , koleżeńska , pomocna, oddana, odważna, sprytna, inteligenta. Potrafi być wyrozumiała . Jak ktoś ją zdenerwuje potrafi się ,, odgryźć " , a gdy ktoś lub coś zagraża jej przyjaciołom potrafi stanąć w ich obronie .Jest też lojalna . Dla przyjaciół jest taka jak powyżej oraz lubiąca się z nimi powygłupiać. Dla wrogów Psiego Patrolu jest wredna, oschła, agresywna, bezlitosna. Jest twardzielką. Jest raczej ,,żelazną damą" i nie zakochuje się. Gada to co myśli. Jest odpowiedzialna. Sunia myśli logicznie. Często zanim dołączyła do Psiego Patrolu traktowała Vię jak swoją młodszą siostrę, będąc nadopiekuńcza, dlatego to wyjaśnia dlaczego na początku miała na pieńku z Arctic ' iem. Jednakże najlepsze relacje ma z Patty i często myśli o niej jak o starszej siostrze. Gdyby miała ją ocalić, a musiałaby zginąć zrobiłaby to! Zawsze zależy jej na tym aby Patty była szczęśliwa i cieszy się z jej szczęścia. Ma z nią bardzo silną więź. Jeżeli ktoś coś zrobi jej bliskim potrafi być wredna, nękać, sarkastyczna. Dilara jest też dziecinna. Kocha każdego typu święta. Nie wspominając, że na Boże Narodzenie ma radość, oraz zamyślenie, na Sylwestra dostaje kopa energii i ma bzika, na Walentynki lubi obdarowywać pieski oraz dla żartów zaskakiwać pary, na Wielkanoc szczęście, zamyślenie tylko we Wielkim tygodniu suczka jest smutna, wyciszona, zamyślona, nie wspominając o Śmigusie, gdzie jest prawdziwym demonem wody! Jeżeli ma lać, to oblewa wszystkich! Tylko jeśli chodzi o obcych, lub przechodniów w Zatoce pyta się ich o zgodę, tak to leje kogo popadnie, od przyjaciół Psiego Patrolu po samo Psiego Patrolu Wtedy jest nieobliczalna, świetnie się chowa i kamufluje oraz zaskakuje w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, zwłaszcza ci co jej podpadną zostaną kilka razy oblani. Do tego gdy jest zdrowa bardzo lubi gadać (zagadywać pieski). Kocha sporty ekstremalne! Co jeszcze? Bardzo kocha czytać książki i jest prawdziwym molem książkowym! Umiejętności Jest bardzo szybka. Tak samo jak w sile, jest bardzo silna. Ma silne szczęki. Daleko i wysoko skacze może skoczyć nawet na 3m! Ma dobry słuch, węch i wzrok. Ma prawie zawsze niezawodną intuicję. Suczka szybko się uczy, oraz szybko się uczy nowych języków. Ma wręcz dar do tego. Mówi biegle po angielsku i hiszpańsku. Dość nieźle pływa. Rodzina *Kia - mama *Mark - tata Pojazd Regularny i na misje - '''jest to granatowo - czarne Bugatti Chiron '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - granatowe Bugatti Veyron, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to granatowa motorówka , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to granatowy wahadłowiec , może być on ponad - świetlny, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup- '''jest to granatowy Jeep. Ma on czarne wstawki moro. '''Winter pup- '''jest to granatowo- cyjankowy motor śnieżny, może latać, jechać po lodzie. Strój '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest to granatowa koszulka z krótkim rękawem '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - niebiesko- cyjanowy hełm i czarno-niebiesko- cyjanowy strój niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Air pup - '''jest to granatowo - lazurowy hełm . Lazurowy wzorek jest zakończony maską , jej strój także jest granatowo - lazurowy strój '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to lazurowy - żółty hełm i ma lazurowy - żółty strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - granatowy hełm i biało - granatowy skafander , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle pup - '''ma wtedy granatową panamę i granatowy strój, ma ona czarne wstawki moro. '''Winter pup - '''jest to granatowo- cyjankowa czapka i granatowo- cyjankowa kurtka. '''Mighty Pup- '''suczka nosi wtedy maskę i strój. Maska u góry i u krawędzi dolnych ma ,,zgięcia". Górny pasek maski jest ciemno- niebieski i niebieski. Potem środkowa część maski bliżej oczu jest jasno- niebieska, pokryta białym brokatem/ połyskiem, z brzegów jest ona bardziej szaro- turkusowa z cyjanowymi brokatami/ połyskiem. Dolne rogi maski mają odcień granatowe i są ,,zgięte"/ pofalowane. Klatka piersiowa na stroju jest jasno niebieska z dwoma cyjanowymi paskami. Na ramionach ma dwa romby jeden większy i drugi mniejszy z brzegów są cyjanowe, w środku znajduje się mniejszy romb, który jest jasno- niebieski. Większość stroju wypełnia kolor- ciemno- cyjanowy z cyjanowym brokatem. Bardziej przy łapkach ma biało- niebieskie paski. Od środka pleców po tył tylnych łap jest kolor szaro- turkusowy z także cyjanowym brokatem/ połyskiem. Bliżej pleców ma trzy paski różnej długości. Ten na dole jest granatowy, środkowy ciemno- niebieski a przy samej górze niebieski z brokatem. Przednie łapy Dilary świecą na kolor cyjanowy z drobinkami. Jej mocą jest niewidzialność. '''Soul Patrol- '''wtedy jest mieszanką Wilkora, z Wilkiem Arktycznym i orłem. Po Wilkorze ma masywną budowę ciała, a po Wilku arktycznym biały ogon i masywne łapy. Z boków ma skrzydła orła. Na pysku ma namalowane dwie krople krwi niebieską i jaskrawo- zieloną. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje - '''jest w nim scenariusz , lek od bólu gardła , butelka wody , stroje, iPhone X, I pad, Mac book. '''Misson Paw - '''jest w nim kamera nad pod czerwień , gogle termowizyjne , gaz usypiający, ponad świetlne skrzydła,iPhone X. '''Air pup - '''są w nim hiper ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła, gogle, iPhone X. '''Sea Patrol - '''jest butla z tlenem , hiper napęd wodny , kamera termowizyjna , rura z tlenem, sieć, nożyczki. '''Space pup - '''ma butlę z tlenem , jet - pack , który może być ponad świetlny , kamerę , scenariusze. '''Jungle pup- '''gogle, sieć, iPhone X, aparat, butlę z wodą. '''Winter pup - koc termiczny, iPhone X, termos, gogle. Cytaty Ciekawostki # Suczka jest moją puppyfikacją. # Ma 61 centymetrów wzrostu # Stara się mieć dobre relacje z każdym pieskiem z Psiego Patrolu, ale nie z wrogami! # Zdobyła 5 Oscarów # Ma amerykański akcent # Mieszkała kiedyś w Kalifornii # Bardzo lubi Zorro, nie wie , że on się w niej podkochuje #Lubi pomagać w pieczeniu ciast i je ozdabiać , kiedyś nawet wygrała konkurs . #Jest tzw,, Żelazną damą". #Czasem zamiast komunikatora do porozumiewania używa swojego Iphone X'a #Jej ulubiony kolor to niebieski i jego wszystkie odcienie. #Prawie wszystkie ciekawostki oprócz: 4,5,6, są moim odzwierciedleniem. #Lubi oglądać: ,,Koronę Królów". #Lubi jeść chipsy. #Kocha śnieg. #Widziała kiedyś Super Blue Blood Moon. #Via nazywa ją: ,, Najlepszy Fotograf". #Gra na pianinie. #Mówi biegle po: angielsku i hiszpańsku. #Nie boi się ciemności. #Sunia bardzo lubi historię. #W Śmigusa Dyngusa sunia oblewa wszystko i wszystkich co popadnie, u przechodniów Zatoki za zgodą w Psiego Patrolu oraz ich przyjaciół bez pytania. #Woli i marzy o tym aby być pilotem myśliwca i żołnierzem. #Jest twardzielką!! #Zawsze gdy oglądała jakiś film, a występowała w nim twardzielka utożsamiała się z nią. #Kocha sporty ekstremalne!! #Urodziny obchodzi 30 września. #Patty jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, obydwie są dla siebie BFF! #W realu mam niebieskie oczy, ale postanowiłam, że będę jako piesek miała brązowe. #Denerwują ją bardzo Killen i Roger. #Patty jest dla niej jak siostra, i gdyby miała mieć rodzeństwo wybrałaby tylko ją. #Kocha książki i jest prawdziwym molem książkowym. #Nauczyła się czytać w wieku 4 lat. #Zginęłaby za Patty. #Czasem wolałaby wybrać drogę pilota myśliwca albo genetyka, jednak decyzję już podjęła. #Ma uczennicę o imieniu Lia. #Gdyby musiała poświęciłaby się dla jej BFF i Psiego Patrolu oraz ich przyjaciół tylko Patty o tym wie. #Cieszy się, że Patty zakochała się, nawet pogratulowała jej. Zawsze zależy jej na jej szczęściu. Bardzo jest szczęśliwa z jej szczęścia. #Zrób coś jej bliskim a masz wolną drogę by wroga rozszarpała! #Z jej adoratorów najmilej spędza się jej czas z Eric’iem. Podoba się choć tylko Patty o tym wie. #Jest stuknięta! #Cieszy się, że jej kuzynka nie mieszka w bazie Psiego Patrolu ani do niego nie należy #Jej ulubiony pierwiastek chemiczny to polon. #Uwielbia Bugatti Chiron. #Nie umie jeździć na rolkach, ale umie na łyżwach. Biografia Dilara urodziła się w hodowli , ale pewnego dnia gdy właściciele hodowli wypuścili ją wraz z jej matką do ogrodu , w siatce była dziura . Postanowiła przez nią przejść , i pobiegła do lasu . Zgubiła się . Ale Ryder wraz z Psim Patrolem odnaleźli ją i jej pomogli . Po pewnym czasie dostała jej zawód i odznakę . Lubi # Adrenalinę # Spędzać czas z Patty. # Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi # Pomagać # Oglądać filmy # Wygłupiać się # Biegać # Prędkość # Jeździć samochodami sportowymi . # Szczeniaki # Ryzyko # Sylwestra # Święta Bożego Narodzenia # Wielkanoc # Śnieg. # Zimę. # Jesień. # Lato. # Wiosnę. # Wakacje. # Wyjazdy. # Jeść chpisy. # Oglądać Koronę Królów. # Jeść pizzę z sosem czosnkowym. # Słodycze. # Lody. # Spaghetti. # Tikę masalę. # Historię. # Sporty ekstremalne # Książki Nie lubi # Kociej Katastrofy 2 # Nudy # Za spokojnych dni # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Zła. # Dilerów. # Narkotyków. # Obrażania. # Przekładania jej ulubionego serialu. # Lowelasów! # Podrywania jej. # Kiedy Killen albo Zorro podrywają ją. # Kiedy Roger podrywa Patty. # Gdy Patty jest w kłopocie,albo smutna. # Kiedy coś pieskom dzieje się złego. # Kiedy ktoś podrywa jej BFF! Strach * BRAK! Hobby # Wyścigi # Snowboard # Bieganie # Pływanie # Latanie # Nurkowanie # Piłka wodna # Piłka plażowa # Siatkówka # Koszykówka # Gra na pianinie # Łyżwiarstwo # Cukiernictwo. # Skakanie ze spadochronu. # Historia. # Surfing. # Skydiving # Rollercoastery # Jazda na Falcon' ie # Czytanie książek Dubbing *wersja angielska - Mia Xitali *wersja polska - Chye ,Marevset FOREVER Galeria Dilary Sketch-1507991483502.png Sketch-1510158001561.png Sketch-1512753184407.png|Via zanim dołączyła do Pp ( jakieś 2 tygodnie zanim dołączyła ) , po tym jak popełniła jeden z jej większych błędów życiowych i odczucie zawodu na niej jej rodziny i utracenia chwilowej bliskości przyjaciółek mimo ich wyprowadzek . sketch-1514711678668.png|Z okazji Sylwestra 2017\ 18 !!! Wszytskiego NAJLEPSZEGO! ������ sketch-1516600366349.png|ARCYŚLICZNY Art od ^^ToyFreddy^^1<3<3 sketch-1516642633058.png|Z okazji Ferii 2018 sketch-1517252122365.png|Z okazji 31. 01. Super Blue Blood Moon. sketch-1517402609347.png|Super Blue Blood Moon Sketch-1517420927121.png|Z okazji Super Blue Blood Moon. Sketch-1517576672312.png|PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ ^^ThePuppy^^. Aldona i Kazmierz wraz z Dilarą jako amorek<33 sketch-1517684997121.png|Śliczna Dilara narysowana przez Kama13 ���������� Sketch-1517772344213.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,,Sylwester Piesków". 1517777122899.png|Dilara jako psyrenka z drugą żyjącą pod wodą na codzień psyrenką. Bez nazwy3.png|PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ Zuma the girl! ������������ coś.png|PRZEŚLICZNY RYSUNEK narysowany przez ^^ToyFreddy^1 <3333333333 1518547913449.png|Dilara jako amorek z okazji Walentynek 2018 Sketch-1519032579016.png|Przeuroczy rysunek narysowany przez Karma1200 �������������� Sketch-1519840823574.png|ARCYDZIEŁO! Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 , po odkryciu kryjówki Danger. ���������������������������������� 1520442450341.png|ARCYCDZIEŁO!! Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 , rocznica Wiki!<333 Loffciam to! <33 Ashira, Bites, Mishka, Dilara and Nytrae on party.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!!Narysowane przez Zuma the girl<333 1522505617648.png|OMD!! ARCYŚ!! LOVE! <3Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^1 ,specjał na Wielkanoc !! <333333333 Zasłużył se.png|OMD! LOVE!! ARCYDZIEŁO!! Z okazji Dyngusa, od zuma the girl<3333333333333333333333 Dilara.png|OMD!! JAKIE KREATYWNE! :D LOVE!<3 ARCYDZIEŁONowy styl "Cookie Pups". Narysowane przez Zuma the girl LOVE 1527755585491.png|Narysowane przez Puppy z okazji wyjazdu Chye do Szkocji OOOOOO ARCYCUDNY ARCYŚ! ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️�������� Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia���� Dilara and Patty on a Falcon in Landmark.PNG|Dilara i Patty na wodnej zjeżdżalni Falcon w Landmarku, która jest pod kątem 90 stopni. Flurr and Dilara.PNG|Dilara i Flurr. Z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji 2018 Dilara and Patty on a beach.PNG Dilara and Delgado.png|OMD! ARCYCUDAŚNE ARCYDZIEŁO!! Ni mogę się napaczać :33 <333 Loffciam to! :33 <3333Narysowane przez Julczydlo1 :33 Patty_and_Dilara_with_ice_cream_cake_Puppy's_b'_day_special.PNG|Urodziny Patty prezent dla niej z tej okazji <3 Wraz z tortem lodowym<3 Wszytskiego najlepszego! Dilara for Chye.jpg|OMD! DZIĘKUJE A ARCYCUDASNE ARCYDZIEŁO :333 Loffciam :33Od ^^ToyFreddy^^1 ,na podstawie challenge'u rysowania losowych postaci użytkownika. Patty and Dilara in real show.png|Patty i Dilara w realnym show Patty, Martine i Dilara.jpg|Jejku! Cudeńko! Kocham ��������Zrobione przez Martynę Lwicę Gaming. Patty, Martine i Dilara w serialu. Martine i Dilara zżenowane nieudaną akcją Killena i Zorro.jpg|Bombowe��Martine i Dilara zażenowane kolejną wpadkę Zorro i Killena w serialu Dilara as catastrophe crew kitten.PNG|Dilara jako kociak z Kociej Katastrofy 2 Dilara_in_real_show.PNG Dilara_as_a_Mighty_Pup.PNG|OMD!!! MEGAŚNE ARCYDZIEŁO:33 Nie mogę się napatrzeć <33 Kocham :3 Narysowane przez Puppy <3 Dilara_with_Delgado_and_ballons.PNG Patty_and_Dilara_BFF_s.PNG|ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO :33 KOCHAM <333 Narsyowane przez KruchyWafel <333 Waflowyhalołinnn.png|OMD!! OMG!! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <33 Uwielbiam <33 By wafel Patty and Dilara in sun glasses.PNG 1542734441176.png|OMD!! OMG!! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO! KOFAM TO <33 :3Narysowane przez KruchegoWafla Dilara w stroju na Sylwestra. <3 1543937465653.png|OMG!! OMD!! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO :33 KOCHAM <3cNarysowane przez KruchegoWafla. Grudniowy challenge dzień 4 Dilara and Patty drinking hot chocolate december challenge day 10.PNG|Grudniowy challenge dzień 10 Gorąca czekolada Untitled15.png|Challamge dzień 14 + prezencik :3 Wszystkiego naj ���� OJEJKU!!!! Brak słów to takie kochane ������ Jeju!! Brak słów�� Arcydzieło���� Dilara and Patty next by christmas tree christmas gift.PNG|Z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii ChristmasDilara2018.png|OMG!! OMD! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <3 :3 Kocham <3 :3 Nysowane przez Wilczeqq ,z okazji Wigilli 2018 Werix_Flurr_Shiraz_Martine_Delgado_Dilara_and_Patty_christmas_Gift.jpg|OMD! OMG!!! Arcudowne arcydzieło ������������������������������������������❣️❤️ Brak słów ❤️�� Kocham❣️ Narysowane przez KruchyWafel z okazji Wigilii^^ B5A97F1A-5F28-4580-BBD3-4D6995C1099A.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 25 Boże Narodzenie Dilara_circulated_by_christmas_lights_christmas_gift_by_Julczydlo1_2018.JPG|OMD! OMG!!! ARCUCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO :3 BRAK SŁÓW <3 Kocham :3 Narysowane przez Julczydlo1 z okazji Bożego Narodzenia 2018 Dzień 31.jpg|Arcydzieło sylwestrowe����Narysowane przez Shiraz Untitled163.png|OMG! OMD! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <3333 Kocham :3 <3Mission Paw by KruchyWafel Patty and Dilara giving eachothe friendship card collab.PNG|Collab między Chye i Wafel <3 Chye narysowała lineart, a Wafel kolorowała. Fanart Na dwa lata.jpg|OMD! Arcycudowne arcydzieło������ Brak słów kocham❤️❤️Fanart z okazji dwóch lat Wiki MartineBirthday.jpg|PRZEARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <333 Kocham ^^Fanart na urodziny Martine narysowany przez Shiraz Download 20190323 154305.jpg|Ja i Wafel jako pierwiastki <3 Ja jako polon i Patty jako rad <3 Untitled289.png|OMG! OMD!! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <3 Narysowane przez Wafel <3 Cudowny fanowski pomysł Wafel :3 Untitled312.png|OMD! OMG! ARCYCUDOWNY ARCYŚ <3 Ilustracja do ,,Pieski wyjeżdżają do Szkocji", narysowane przez Wafel <3 Untitled345-1.png|OMD! OMD! OMG! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO <333 Brak słów <3 Kocham :3 Narysowane przez Wafel <3 Tolys s and Patty s wedding on glowing beach on Maldives.PNG|Ślub Tolys'a z Patty na świecącej plaży na Malediwach. Bonus Walentynkowy. Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER Killen and Dilara run.png|OMD! Arcycudowne arcydzieło kocham����❤️ By Toy Dilara and Patty throwing water at Killen and Tolys.PNG|Collab z Wafel <3 Z okazji Śmigusa Dyngusa Patty and Dilara in Scotland.PNG|Patty i Dilara biegają po Górach Kaledońskich (w Szkocji) Dilara_summer_avatar_for_youtube.PNG|Do mojego speedpainta jako Avatar na YT ShirazDilaraAndPatty.png|OOO matulu!������ Arcyduownd arcydzieło arcydzieł❤️❤️ Kocham kocham ������ Ten klimat, ten napis na pisaki���� Arcyś❤️ Tak super, że zapiera dech��Narysowane przez Shiraz Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Owczarek belgiski malinois Kategoria:Owczarki beligisjkie Kategoria:Malinois Kategoria:Aktorka Kategoria:Aktorki Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Malinoisy Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Owczarek belgijski Kategoria:Owczarki belgijskie malinois Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Puppyfikacje Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Psie jedynaczki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Chłopczyca Kategoria:Chłopczyce Kategoria:Psi jedynacy Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Puppyfikacja